galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Colonization the Union Way
Colonization the Union Way Colonization is the process of utilizing a planet or other piece of Celestial Real Estate. i.e.: Planets, Moons, Asteroids, Minor planets, even Deep Space itself (via artificial constructs) The Union knows five types of colonization: # Planned Colonization – supervised by the Bureau of Colony Affairs (BoCA) # Private Colonization # Corporate Colonization # Ad Hoc Colonization # Emergency Colonization Colonization is further classified in: * Garden world Colonization – Surveyed and Non Surveyed * Non Garden world – Colonization * Extreme World Colonization * Small Body Colonization * Gas Planet Colonization * Deep Space Colonization Planned Colonization The United Stars Science Council recieves survey data of star systems, planets and space via its Explorer and Surveyor Fleet and the Union Fleet. The collected data is evaluated and cataloged by the Union Astro Cartography Department UACD. Data of all non inhabited 1 unclaimed celestial real estate is then sent to the BoCA data base, An individual, a small group or a large group interested in colonization contacts the BoCA and BoCA matches the base conditions and wishes of the prospective Colonist with their Data base. Once a planet (etc) has been chosen. The Survey Data is checked again and if possible a second more detailed Survey is done 2 BoCA then tailor fits a so called Colonist package: Tools, Materials, Food, Water,Machinery, prefab housing, Auto Med Box, L.E.G.O. factory, Robots etc. Some colonists can chose tailor fit plants, animals and beasts of burden , as well as cultural items and always a GalNet Terminal. Under rare conditions the Colonists can ask for Genetic tailoring to better adapt to the new Environment.3 The Colonists receive schooling in agriculture, animal husbandry, construction and trade skills. Sometimes BoCA sends professional construction teams ahead to create a base settlement, a space port and housing. The Colonists are then delivered to the new Colony in a BoCA freighter (or several Freighters) 4 Economy experts of BoCA assist in evaluating what local products or services could be offered on the Galactic Market and help with developing local businesses and help with finding colony leaders and the right civics. This way of colonizing new worlds is honed by thousands of years experience. BoCA has programs for every possible planet type and solutions for any colonization request. BoCA services are free for Union Citizen who want to set up a Union colony. Private Colonization A group of Individuals use a civilian space craft to colonize any previously unclaimed world or celestial real estate, Private Colonization has a high failure rate mostly due to lack of research and insufficient survey data warning of hazardous conditions. A big reason for failure is also the fact of too small Gene Pools and insufficient food or basic necessities to sustain a colony until it can be self sufficient. Also there are Private Companies offering Colonization services ( Services similar to BoCA) to small groups, to Companies and commercial entities etc. There are good and bad Colonization Service Companies ...and service levels promised and actual services can vary greatly. Corporate Colonization All big Union Corps have Corporate Colonization divisions that secure Celestial Real Estate for commercial use. SII owns thousands of planets and moons and so do the others. They usually have very efficent ways and methods to colonize worlds, very fast and generally with a very specific commercial goal. ( see --> Corporate Colonies ) Ad Hoc Colonization These are Colonists with all the right equipment and all the tools who are either by accident or by choice end up colonizing another world. Emergency Colonization HALD Explorers and Long Distance Explorers, Extreme Long distance expeditions are all well equipped to set up an emergency Colony if returning to Union Space is not possible for any reason. However any FTL capable space ship (Civilian with Union Registry) or any Fleet ship must have an Emergency Planet survival kit aboard and all Union Officers are trained in using the emergency equipment and have received extensive survival training in almost all environments. The possibility to be stranded beyond GalNet is less of an issue now as it was when Union Space was not as coherent, and Hyperjumps were used for FTL travel; but it has happened and will certainlyagain happen that a Space ship must emergency land and sets up an emergency colony (that eventually develops into a thriving colony.) until rescue and contact can be made. Garden world Colonization – surveyed and not surveyed Garden worlds are rare gems and ideal Garden worlds are even rarer to find. Unfortunately it is the Garden worlds that usually present the most unforeseen dangers and problems to the newly arrived colonists. A atmosphere less hot house planet with temperatures soaring to 800 degrees , provides less less surprises ( a survey can be done in a few days.) Conditions are global, and the colony can be easily adapted and equipped. A Garden World however has many environments, billions of life forms ranging from bacteria to house sized giants. Life that appears innocent suddenly presents a serious threat. Life that had not been discovered shows signs of sentient intelligence 5. A good example is Green Hell. A world that appears as inviting and green from space but turns out to be among the most dangerous planets in the Universe for unprotected colonists. A through survey of a garden world takes month. Un surveyed Garden worlds often develop unforeseen risks or conditions that can be problematic to the new colony.6 Non Garden worlds The Union is galaxy wide famous for the fact that they colonize everything. Garden Worlds and not. One reason is of course the wide diversity of Union Life and thus environmental requirement and the other reason is the “A Union Citizen on every Rock philosophy”. *Non Garden worlds far out number Garden Worlds both in occurrence and in frequency. *Ninety nine percent of all Union Worlds are not Garden worlds. The Colonization of Non Garden worlds is less problematic or complicated than doing the same on a Garden world The conditions are easier to survey and anticipate and the Colony Package is easier to tailor to the anticipated needs. Extreme Worlds The Union and its “A Union Citizen on every Rock” philosophy , and the Human Terran tendency to survey and colonize everything led to the practice to colonize Extreme worlds: Worlds with extreme gravitation, Gas Giants, Suns, Planets with liquid magma surfaces, Living Planets (Gore II), Black Planets (Wanderers) and other planets and places no other civilization would even consider to colonize. These planets and worlds require detailed survey and very specialized, engineered colonized equipment (Often grow out of survey and science stations) and never grow out of Ad Hoc, Emergency or Civilian Colonies. Small Body Colonization Worlds that are asteroids, planetoids and moons of 3000 km and less in diameter all the way down to bodies a few hundred km across. Again the colonization / utilization of such worlds are important to the Union due to the "A Union Citizen on every Rock” philosophy. Small Body Colonization has a long history and was done during the United Earth time in an almost fanatical pace...every rock in the Sol System is cataloged, occupied or utilized..(or has been devoured by Roid Crunchers) and it is still done. To promote the aUCoeR program colonists are given additonal incentives, such as long term food and water shipments , free or at greatly reduced (subsidised prices) business set up and colony construction help by the Army Corps of Engineers. Gas Planet Conolization The Union has several Gas planet native member civilizations and provides colonization services for these life forms. Also Fuel refineries and floating harverster cities are often established by the Army Corps of Engineers and then opened for colonization. It is of course part of the aUCoeR program (even though Gas Planets are technically not rocks) and the Union is the only known spacefaring civilization occupying and colonizing Gas Planets. Deep Space Colonization This form of colonization is also a very unique form of Colonization to the Union. It started with the Colonization of The Bridge (and subseqent trans galactic connections) and the Union Habit to built Star system traffic hubs using gargantuan space stations. However Deep Space stations are not able to self sustain themselves for long periods and must maintain regular and reliable contact. The Emergency Colony Pack mandatory equipment for any FTL capable ship carried by Union Ships both civilian and military. It contains emergency inflatable shelters designed to hold 20 % more occupants than the ship max crew compliment. These shelters can not be deflated. The walls become rigid and can be force field supported. There are basic LEGO factories (civilian) and usually the latest ones with the Military. Zero Point Energy Cubes (after 3500) and All material Fusion Reactors before 3500. There is an automated Med Box, Food recycler, Flavor Packs for Food printers and concentrated Food printer slurry (designed to maintain a colony with 20% more colonists as the maximum crew compliment of the ship for 20 years with proper recycling. Power tools,hand tools, basic weapons ( Swords,bow and arrow, Combi Lasers (tool and weapon), several Davy Crockett, conventional explosives (Plastic), GalNet Terminal -Type Rugged 1, Hard Coded Data Base with construction knowledge, science and general knowledge (Encyclopedia Galactica). Tailored Colony Packs contain usually more of certain things the Colonists are anticipated to need. 1 By others 2 The Lottery system ...”pick a world at random” still exists and is often chosen 3 This needs the Approval of the Assembly ever since the Clone Wars but can be requested (has been done 7 times since the Union was created and only 5 times granted. 4One Way Arks are no longer used since the end of the Second Exodus. 5 Sentient life that is native to a world , is by Union law the actual owner of that planet/ world – See ---> Native Sentient Life vs Colonists, See ---> Union Law and Universal accepted Law concerning Native Intelligence, See → Colonist Atrocities, a case study 6 Modern Union Survey technology is able to detect life and filter for sentient life from Orbit scans ( In 90 % of all cases ..There is still a sampling error of about 10%) Category:United Stars of the Galaxies Category:GC Writers Resources Category:Encyclopedia Galactica